


Love Dungeon

by barbitone



Series: The Dragon Prince Fanfiction [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Bottom Gren (The Dragon Prince), Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Gren (The Dravon Prince), Power Imbalance, but I promise you everyone is super into it, minor sex magic, touch starved Aaravos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-26 00:18:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18271988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: Gren was busy trying to scratch his ear on his shoulder when he heard a sound like shattering glass coming from the spooky room. He perked up and shifted as much as his shackles would allow to try and get a good look, but the door was closed.Nothing ever happened in the spooky room while Lord Viren wasn’t in there, but now he could see a faint blue light spilling from the bottom of the door. That was new.





	Love Dungeon

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s get real, the summary is actually: Aaravos comes out of his mirror ready to FUCK but Viren is a dumbass and off somewhere else. Good thing Gren is right outside, conveniently pre-shackled.
> 
> (Listen, I realize there are inherent consent issues in this scenario but we are not going there because Gren is 100% down for this and in excellent spirits throughout)
> 
> Shout out to the heathens in the Lodak discord, and thanks to [razielim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim) for pointing out that... Gren hasn't been able to reach below the belt this whole time XD

 

* * *

 

Gren was doing what he usually did nowadays, fiddling with his fingers to stave off boredom. It wasn’t working, as usual. He sighed and shifted from foot to foot.

He’d been scared, at first. He’d been terrified and hiding it behind a front of good cheer. But Lord Viren hadn’t _done_ anything to him, just kept him chained up and uncomfortable and now the fear was past, leaving just the boredom. So much boredom. He lit up every time Lord Viren showed up these days, and the cheerfulness was no longer a front.

The man’s scowls and occasional insults were literally his only form of entertainment. That, and whatever weird dark magic things he got up to in that spooky room of his. He’d yelled and knocked things over once. Gren hadn’t really gotten to see any of it, but it was the most exciting thing that had happened to him in weeks. Sometimes he brought in strange spell components, body parts in jars and things in bags. Sometimes they wriggled. Those times were pretty neat, giving Gren something to look at that wasn’t just the stone walls around him.

He sighed again, pulling at the chains to try and stretch out his aching arms. Even that- the ache- was boring now. His ear itched.

Gren was busy trying to scratch it on his shoulder when he heard a sound like shattering glass nearby- in the spooky room. Something was happening in the spooky room. He perked up and shifted to try and get a good look, but the door was closed.

Nothing ever happened in the spooky room while Lord Viren wasn’t in there, but now he could see a faint blue light spilling from the bottom of the door. That was new.

**“Viren!”**

Gren shivered at the sound of that voice, impossibly low and rumbling. A curl of heat bloomed deep in his gut in response. Ok, so spooky sexy voice was also… new.

 **“Viren-”** the voice said, lower this time.

Gren stared as the doorknob rattled, and then the door blasted outwards and there was a man standing silhouetted in the blue light. Or- not a man. An elf. The biggest damn elf he’d ever seen. Gren grinned despite himself. So many new things happening all at once- it was like Beltane Eve.

The elf staggered as he stepped forward, catching himself on the doorframe like he was unsteady on his feet. He took another step, finally moving into the light of the torches set in the walls. His hair was white, and his horns were very… horny. Pointy-like. Dangerous.

Super dangerous mysterious elf man, in… mostly see-through clothing and some kind of weird skirt thing. His skin was dark, glowing like he was full of sparkles. Neat.

He took another step forward and looked up, his dark golden eyes staring right up at Gren like they were piercing right through him down to his soul. The two of them were frozen for a long moment, just staring at each other, and then Gren swallowed and got up the courage to give him a jaunty wave.

“Hey there.”

The elf seemed taken aback by that, and then his lips curled up into a slow smirk.

Ok then. That smirk was doing things to him that… he’d really rather ignore at the moment. Gren shifted nervously on his feet. “What’s a nice elf like you doing in a place like this?” he tried, when the silence got to be too much. Nothing. Of course. “You, uhh… come here often?”

**“Where is Viren?”**

Gren shrugged, or at least as much as the shackles would allow. “Lord Tight-Pants doesn’t exactly keep me updated on his schedule.”

The elf tilted his head to the side, and when he walked closer he seemed steady, composed. Gren found himself craning his head up higher and higher as he approached. He swallowed again. Mister Sparkly and Dangerous was… very handsome up close. And tall. So tall. Gods, he was-

“Any chance you wanna give a pal a hand and get me out of these shackles?”

**“No.”**

“Right, ok, sure,” Gren said. Of course not, that would have been too easy. “So, we could just chat then, that’s fine.”

Tall and Dangerous didn’t seem to be in a chatting mood, though. He tilted his head, watching him, and Gren shifted again. The elf was close enough that he could feel the heat radiating off him, practically close enough to touch-

And then he was even closer and bending down and Gren licked his lips. The elf’s eyes followed the motion and- well damn. Gren was getting hard. And ok- who could blame him? It’s not like he’d had the use of his hands these past few weeks. If he had, he’d have been jerking it every hour on the hour just to pass the time. But. He hadn’t, so-

So he was hard, because Big Sexy was staring at him like he wanted to eat him up. So that was- bad, probably. This was all probably pretty damn bad.

**“You’ll do.”**

“Yeah, sure,” Gren said agreeably. “What am I uhh... doing, exactly?”

Sparkles the elf man raised his three fingered hand to Gren’s face and paused there. His hand was trembling, hovering so close that Gren could feel the warmth of it. What was elf man waiting for? The anticipation was killing him- his skin was covered in goosebumps and the room suddenly seemed so _small._ Was there less air here than before? Because for some reason Gren was having trouble catching his breath.

He shifted nervously and the movement brought him that tiny bit closer, his cheek brushing the elf’s fingers for just an instant before he snatched his hand back with a shocked hiss.

 **“Ahhh... “** he said, closing his eyes while the sigh rumbled out of his throat and right into Gren’s cock. **“It’s been so long since I’ve felt another’s touch…”**

“Wow, yeah,” Gren managed. “I know how that feels, buddy. Rough, eh?”

**“Centuries.”**

“Ok, I guess I don’t know how that feels after all.”

That was kind of sad, though. How sad, that someone like Sparkles would be locked away somewhere, all alone, and-

Sparkles opened his eyes again and he was looking at Gren with _intent,_ the sexy kind. He ran his gaze down Gren’s body and he really, _really_ couldn’t hide his erection in this position so that was… He wasn’t sure what that was. Bad, probably.

Sparkles smirked down at him and brought his hand up to stroke his face, harder this time but still so gentle. Gren shivered and dropped his head back against the stone, panting already. This was bad, he tried to remind himself. So, so, so-

Sparkles stepped closer until they were practically pressed together. He slowly ran his thumb over Gren’s bottom lip before tilting Gren’s face up, bringing their lips together.

“Woah there,” Gren managed, turning so Big Sexy’s lips landed on his cheek. Oh wow, his lips were soft, and _hot,_ and- “You could offer to buy a guy a drink first, you know?”

Sparkles chuckled, and from this close it felt like it was vibrating through him. His cock jumped in his pants and he bit his lip to hold in a whimper.

**“Speak, little human. Tell me what you want.”**

“I want to make a bargain,” Gren said. “You want- I mean, based on what’s going on here, you want- uh. You want… to uh. Do sex, on me. So… you can. And in return you’ll free me. After, or- you know, during. Before. At any reasonable point really. I’m good to be freed, basically, whenever.”

 **“You want this just as badly as I do,”** Sparkles crooned, dragging his fingers down Gren’s body to squeeze his cock like he was making a point. Gren gasped, fighting desperately not to thrust up into his touch. **“And yet you’d try to bargain with me?”**

“Well, yeah,” Gren managed. His eyes were trying to flutter closed as Sparkles massaged him through his pants but he had to be strong. He had to keep his eyes on the prize. Sparkles was so big, his cock was probably big too, also covered in sparkles-

No, wait- Gren forced his eyes open. Big Sexy’s cock wasn’t the prize, the prize was freedom. Right? Yeah, freedom. Ok he just had to get it together. “Yeah, I think after centuries you want it a little mo- ah!” He threw his head back with a moan when Sparkles squeezed harder. “A little- ah- a little more,” he finished weakly.

 **“Very well,”** Sparkles said with a laugh. **“I’ll agree to your bargain.”**

“Great,” Gren panted. “Fantastic.” It _was_ great and fantastic.

Big Sexy made a sound like a moan and a groan mixed together and bent to kiss him firmly. He was so hot, his lips were so soft- his teeth came down on Gren’s lower lip, drawing blood, and Gren yelped as Sparkles pulled away.

 **“The bargain is struck,”** he said, licking Gren’s blood off his lips.

“Great,” he muttered, probing at the bite with his tongue. “Was that really necessary, though?”

 **“Yes,”** Sparkles crooned, bringing his hands up to take hold of Gren’s face.

“Ok then,” Gren said before Big Sexy was pushing his thumb into his mouth. He opened obediently before sucking it in. He tasted like what Gren imagined lightning would taste like, hot and spicy, electric.

 **“Ahhh,”** Big Sexy groaned, his eyes fluttering shut. He stepped closer and pushed his thigh up between Gren’s legs, and then he was the one groaning, straining uselessly to touch him, his hair, his _horns._

All of a sudden Gren remembered he was still shackled to the wall, but there wasn’t exactly anything he could do about that as the elf bent to kiss his neck. His giant three-fingered hands drifted down to grip Gren by the hips and then he was helping him rut against his thigh.

“Oh- oh fuck,” Gren muttered, squeezing his eyes shut. It was amazing. He didn’t even care about his own questionable choices anymore, everything was amazing. “Oh- oh- woah!” he cried out when Sparkles let go of him to sink to his knees. He opened the fastenings of Gren’s pants even as the rest of Gren’s clothes started unzipping and unbuttoning on their own.

“Woah- woah there- just-”

Sparkles looked up at him, his eyes narrowed consideringly.

“Just- I mean- this isn’t exactly a haven of… cleanliness, you know? Might not be so pleasant for you down there, seeing as how, seeing as how…”

He trailed off as Sparkles chanted a spell, his eyes glowing bright. There was a shiver running over his skin and he felt like he was fresh from the bath. Even his hair felt fluffier, and when he turned his head he saw his nails were neatly trimmed.

“...Oh… kay,” he managed, and then Big Sexy was pulling his cock out and sucking him down like that was his first meal in centuries-

“Ah!” Gren cried out, all thoughts fleeing from his head as Sparkles took his cock all the way down. “Oh-” Gren whimpered, his knees shaking as he fought to keep standing. Sparkles was relentless, bobbing up and down and making low rumbling sounds at the back of his throat like the purring of a big dangerous cat that could bite his dick off at any moment.

But he wouldn’t, probably. So- so that was fine. And then Gren felt those clever fingers stroking his balls, and behind, and-

He whimpered again at the mere thought of getting fucked by some strange elf in a dungeon. It was filthy, and so so wrong. But he was so hard, and he wanted it so bad-

Sparkles pulled off and slipped two of his fingers into his mouth, and when he drew them out they were glistening with spit.

“Uh, you might need more than spit,” Gren managed as Big Sexy started rubbing his fingers against his hole.

 **“Wider,”** he ordered, and Gren shifted to let him in.

The first touch was slick and warm, and his finger slipped inside surprisingly easily.

“Ah!” Gren cried out, throwing his head back. He couldn’t keep standing, it was too much- his legs were shaking too hard-

Sparkles took his right knee and maneuvered it easily over his shoulder, taking some of his weight.

“Oh fuck,” Gren moaned as he sagged against him. He took hold of the chains connecting his wrists to the wall, needing desperately to hold on to something, anything. He was so close, just on the edge- and of course that was when Sparkles drew back to kiss his thighs, his stomach, anything but his cock. But his fingers were still inside, two now, pushing in and out steadily, opening him up.

 **“Eager little thing,”** he said. **“Hungry.”**

“Yeah, well-” Gren said. “It’s- it’s been a rough few weeks.”

 **“Weeks,”** Sparkles drawled, like it was a big joke. **“How quaint.”**

“I know, I’m super quaint,” Gren managed. “So you think you’re just about ready to come up here and fuck me or what?”

Big Sexy chuckled before sliding up Gren’s body, and then he took Gren by the hips and lifted him up and-

“Ah!” Gren cried out, in pain this time, as his aching shoulders and arms were forced to take his weight.

 **“Apologies,”** Sparkles murmured. **“I did not wish to hurt you.”**

There were cool tendrils wrapping around Gren’s body, holding him and supporting his weight. All of a sudden the pain was gone, the ache was gone. He felt like he was held tight and floating, supported and safe. And then Big Sexy was moving his legs apart, nearly as wide as they could go, and there was hot slick pressure against his hole.

Gren moaned shamelessly at the first press, breathing hard and shuddering around the intrusion.

This wasn’t exactly new, but it had been a while, for sure. It was amazing, and then Sparkles stopped mid thrust to just- _watch_ him like a bird caught in a net.

“Come _on!”_ Gren groaned, shifting to try and spread his legs wider, to pull him in deeper. “Please, just- just-”

 **“Greedy little thing,”** Sparkles chuckled. **“So eager-”**

“The commentary really isn’t necessary,” Gren said, tightening his legs around Big Sexy’s hips.

He sank in deeper and Gren moaned loudly, arching against him. “Please,” he said, “please, just- just- _more._ Come on.”

Sparkles thrust in harder and then everything was sparkling and Gren was moaning loudly enough to wake the dead and he didn’t care. All he cared about was the elf fucking into him, opening him up, filling him-

 **“Shh,”** Sparkles murmured, and started thrusting in earnest.

It was perfect, it was bliss- Gren felt like he was floating and he sort of was, as it happened, floating in the threads of Big Sexy’s magic, holding him up, keeping him spread. Gren threw his head back as he tried to arch into it, into _him._

“Touch me,” he panted. “Please- please, just-”

 **“No,”** Sparkles said. **“I’m not finished with you yet.”**

“Please,” Gren managed, “please- I’m nearly there- I’m-”

There was a feeling like a cold ribbon wrapping around the base of his cock, his balls. He gasped and looked down but there was nothing there, nothing but Sparkles smirking at him. Gren was there, so close, so so close- it had been weeks, forever. He wanted to cum so badly but he couldn’t, he couldn’t with the elf bastard’s magic wrapped around him.

“Please!” he cried out, his entire body quaking with need.

 **“No,”** Sparkles said mercilessly.

He whispered some incantation and the chains dissolved. Gren’s arms fell to his sides, boneless, the ache returning in full force.

Before he knew what was happening Big Sexy was taking him in his powerful arms and helping him wrap his legs around his waist. The elf turned and sank to the ground with Gren still in his lap, still impaled on his cock.

They ended up sitting together on the dungeon floor and even though Gren’s arms felt like limp noodles he still managed to wrap them around the elf’s neck, trying to get closer.

He was so tired, though. He was worn out from weeks of captivity, days of standing and being forced to keep his arms up. He was shaking, and Sparkles’ cock was still inside him, and he just- _stayed_ there, stroking his star-lit fingers over Gren’s face, his chest.

Gren shifted anxiously but his thighs were shaking too hard to move, his arms too tired to pull Sparkles closer.

 **“Greedy,”** Sparkles said with a pleased smile and Gren frowned at him.

But then Sparkles pulled him in for a kiss as he dropped his hands to hold Gren’s hips. He lifted Gren up before letting him slide back down, and they both groaned at that, at how amazing it felt.

Gren was already mindless with how amazing it all felt, and Sparkles just kept going, moving him up and down over his cock. He was so strong- Gren had never felt this useless before and it was intoxicating.

“Yes, please,” he muttered against Big Sexy’s neck. “Please, please, please!” he repeated like a mantra, a prayer.

 **“Soon,”** Sparkles murmured against his ear. **“Soon, my greedy little human, just a little longer.”**

“Oh fuck,” Gren managed as Sparkles shifted his hips, changed the angle somehow. He hadn’t thought this could be better, but then it was, and Sparkles was sliding his hand between their bodies to stroke Gren’s cock.

“Ah!” Gren cried out, arching his back helplessly. It was so good. Nothing had ever felt this good before. “Please- please!”

**“Come for me then, if you can wait no longer.”**

The magic tendril wrapped around his cock loosened and he couldn’t wait, he really couldn’t. Sparkles was inside him, touching him, stroking him. It was too much- it was a miracle he’d made it this long at all.

Gren managed to strangle his scream into Big Sexy’s shoulder as he came, clutching at him uselessly. The elf moaned, his arms tightening around Gren as he came too, and Gren flushed at the feeling of heat bursting inside him.

“Oh wow,” he muttered as Big Sexy pulled out of him, running his fingers over Gren’s back and sides as he pressed gentle kisses to his neck. “Wow, ok.”

**“Are you alright, little human?”**

“Yeah, I’m just peachy, Sparkles.”

The elf laughed, and then he started to whisper some spell, his lips brushing against Gren’s ear with each word. Gren felt strength flow through him, felt his aches fading.

Once Big Sexy was finished he helped Gren up to his feet. At another whispered word their clothes arranged themselves back into something respectable.

 **“You won’t speak of this to anyone,”** Sparkles said, pressing a finger to Gren’s lips along with a strange feeling of compulsion. **“Not this, between us, nor about anything Viren may have done to you, anything you might have seen while you were shackled here.”**

“Right, won’t say a peep,” Gren said. Like he could bring himself to say any of this out loud. He was damn well going to _sign_ it though, just as soon as he found Amaya again.

Sparkles smirked like he knew. He leaned down to press one last kiss to his lips, pausing to swipe his tongue over where he’d bitten Gren earlier.

 **“Off you go, little human,”** he said with a smile.

“Off I go,” Gren said, still a little dazed. He wanted nothing more than a nice long nap, horizontal for once, but this was his chance, _finally_. He had to take it. There’d be time for sleeping later, after he found Amaya and exposed Lord Viren for the two-timing snake he was. “Maybe I’ll see you again, Sparkles,” Gren said as Big Sexy smirked.

 **“Perhaps,”** he said thoughtfully. **“For your sake, I hope not. Run along now.”**

“Yes, right. Running. Bye.” Gren waved again, and turned to walk up the stairs.

Elves. Elves were _wild._

Amaya was not going to believe this.

 

_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [barbitone](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/) and pillowfort also at [barbitone](https://www.pillowfort.io/barbitone)


End file.
